Goodbye
by Y.P Park Mi Chan
Summary: Menyenangkan, ketika melihat darah mereka mengalir dari goresan pisau ukirku. Ketika mereka menangis, aku tahu... AKU DAN DIA ADALAH DEWA KEMATIAN YANG MENAKUTKAN. Kaido/Kaisoo/YAOI/FirstGORE/DLDR/EXO


**Goodbye**

**Main Cast :**

**Do Kyung Soo**

**Kim Jong In**

**Other Cast :**

**Temukan sendiri**

**Genre :**

**Gore**

**Etc.**

**Rate : Mature for gore**

**Author : Y.P Park Mi Chan ( **_ u/Y-P-Park-Mi-Chan _**)**

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh terkecuali OC adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, juga milik Agensi mereka terkecuali cerita dalam bentuk fanfiction ini adalah hasil pemikiran sendiri. Hanya bertujuan untuk hiburan semata, apabila terdapat kesamaan nama tokoh OC, alur cerita, ataupun dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah seratus persen ketidaksengajaan. Tidak bertujuan untuk menyinggung atau bentuk apapun yang berbentuk negatif.**

**Sumarry : Menyenangkan, ketika melihat darah mereka mengalir dari goresan pisau ukirku. Ketika mereka menangis, aku tahu...**

**AKU DAN DIA ADALAH DEWA KEMATIAN YANG MENAKUTKAN.**

**Warning :**

**Terdapat KAISOO atau KAID.O couple. First Gore FF! YAOI! Don't like? Don't Read! Kemungkinan besar terdapat typo di mana-mana. Read and Review Guys!**

"Kyung, siapa dia?" tanya Jong In dengan wajah datar membuat Kyung Soo tertunduk takut, dengan perlahan Kyung Soo memundurkan badannya ke sudut kamarnya. Kyung Soo pun memilih duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kakinya yang ia lipat.

"jawab aku."

"dia seniorku, percayalah." namun Jong In tidak mendengarkannya dengan baik dan Jong In menampakkan wajah setannya. Wajah yang sangat Kyung Soo benci.

"wah, kau sudah berani berbohong sayang. Apa kau tidak jera? Haha... sebentar aku akan ambilkan sesuatu yang kau suka." dengan senyum yang merekah Jong In pergi dari sana setelah mengunci Kyung Soo di dalam sana. Di dalam kamar yang pengap, dan tanpa cahaya matahari yang menerangi ruangan tersebut. Mendengar pernyataan Jong In tersebut Kyung Soo tahu dirinya akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang mengerikan –namun istimewa bagi Jong In. Kyung Soo benar-benar benci itu, bahkan biarpun Kyung Soo menangis dan berteriak bagaimana pun Jong In tetap tidak akan mendengarkannya.

Dan, Kyung Soo dapat mendengar pintu kamarnya tersebut terbuka secara perlahan, menampakkan Jong In yang tengah membawa sebuah kotak besar dengan jas putih yang ada di bahunya.

"ini dia, kau lihat ini? Pagi tadi aku membelinya, hanya untukmu." seru Jong In dengan wajah gembira sambil memperlihatkan sesuatu yang ada di tangannya ke arah Kyung Soo, Kyung Soo pun seketika menangis dan itu membuat Jong In tersenyum... inilah yang ia suka dari Kyung Soo. Suara tangisnya adalah anugerah baginya.

"ini borgol, ini pisau, ini obat untuk melumpuhkan saraf yang ada di badanmu nanti, ini alat tatoo hadiah dari temanku Jong In, dan kau tahu... aku sudah mengisinya dengan warna merah dan yang satunya bewarna hitam." jelas Jong In sambil memperlihatkan barang-barang yang ada di depan Kyung Soo.

"Jong, jangan... ku mohon... aku benci semua ini, aku berjanji akan membuat lelaki tersebut menghilang dari hadapan kita." tangisan dan teriak Kyung Soo mengisi ruangan tersebut, Jong In terdiam... tawaran Kyung Soo benar-benar menguntungkan baginya. Jong In tidak memperdulikan Kyung Soo yang tengah melemparinya dengan semua benda yang ada di sana.

"baiklah, tapi... kau lihat! Pagi tadi Sehun mentatoonya untukku, dan aku diajarkan olehnya. Jadi aku akan mentatoomu persis seperti tatoo yang ada di tanganku ini, kau harus bangga karena ada namamu di tanganku." Kyung Soo segera berlari ke arah pintu, namun nihil. Pintu tersebut telah di kunci oleh Jong In dan kunci tersebut berada di kantong celananya.

Dengan sekali tarikan, Kyung Soo terjatuh ke atas lantai dengan punggung menghantam dinding dengan keras. Jong In pun mendekatinya kemudian mengelus rambutnya, memberikan kecupan manis di kening Kyung Soo kemudian menggendong perempuan tersebut ke arah kasur yang ada di sana. Setelah meletakkan Kyung Soo di kasur, dengan cepat Jong In mengikat kaki maupun tangan Kyung Soo yang sedari tadi mencakar dan menendangnya keras.

"jangan... Jong, aku mencintaimu... jangan." Kyung Soo benar-benar sangat ketakutan ketika melihat jarum yang ada di alat tatoo tersebut keluar masuk dengan cepat, ketika mendengar tuturan Kyung Soo tersebut Jong In kemudian memeluknya, mengatakan aku juga mencintaimu tepat di telinga Kyung Soo.

"ini tidak akan sakit, kau harus menghargai usahaku untuk mentatoomu, lihat namamu ada di tanganku!" seru Jong In kemudian mengarahkan jarum tatoo tersebut ke arah tangan Kyung Soo, Jong In dapat mendengar teriakan histeris bercampur tangis ketika Jong In menekan jarum tatoo tersebut sangat dalam. Dan ketika mendengar tangisan tersebut, Jong In semakin menekannya sambil menggerakkannya untuk membuat namanya di tangan Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo yang menangis sedari tadi hanya Jong In anggap tawa ringan yang keluar dari mulut Kyung Soo, sakit yang luar biasa Kyung Soo rasakan ketika jarum tersebut memasuki kulit dan dagingnya semakin dalam dan dalam. Kyung Soo dapat merasakan perih dan sakit yang luar biasa ketika pewarna tersebut menyapa kulit dalamnya dan juga dagingnya, dan dapat terlihat darah mengalir dari sana.

"kurang... harus mengulanginya lagi." tenggorokan Kyung Soo sudah kering karena berteriak dan menangis sedari tadi, dan perkataan Jong In tadi berhasil membuat Kyung Soo membulatkan matanya yang sembab.

"tenang saja... ini yang terakhir, asalkan kau lakukan apa yang kau katakan tadi."

"dengan cara apa?"

"semenyenangkan mungkin."

"aku akan melakukannya... ku mohon, lepaskan." Dengan perlahan Jong In melepaskan tangan Kyung Soo yang tengah mengeluarkan darah segar nan merah sedari tadi melalui goresan-goresan alat tatoo tersebut.

"tunggu di sini, aku akan ambilkan handuk dan air hangat untukmu. Dan kotak P3K." Lalu Jong In pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Kyung Soo yang berjuang mempertahankan kesadarannya yang semakin menipis karena darahnya yang mengalir keluar dengan indahnya.

"tenanglah sayang... aku akan menghentikan pendarahannya." Kyung Soo dapat merasakan Jong In membersihkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah, merasakan cairan revanol yang disusul dengan alkohol berkadar 75% tersebut di atas lukanya. Dan setelah itu, ia dapat merasakan Jong In tengah melilitkan perban di tangannya dengan lembut.

"selesai, tidurlah sekarang." Dan setelah itu, ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Penglihatannya hanya terisi oleh pekatnya gelap. Dan sebelum tak sadarkan diri, ia tahu setelah ia bangun nanti ia punya tugas yang berat.

_Dan menyenangkan._

**~o0o~**

Dentuman musik yang keras memasuki telinga Kyung Soo, ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan tempat ini. Club Malam Adam untuk orang-orang gay menengah ke atas ini benar-benar membuat Kyung Soo pusing, bau asap rokok dan bau alkohol yang menusuk indra penciumannya membuatnya geram. Seandainya bukan karena Jong In, ia tidak akan mau memasuki tempat terkutuk ini.

Sekarang, ia mengenakan kemeja longgar beserta celana jeans hitam yang membuat beberapa lelaki hidung belang menatapnya dan juga menggodanya. Namun, Kyung Soo tidak peduli. Ia pedulikan sekarang adalah, LAKSANAKAN APA YANG DIKATAKAN KEKASIHNYA.

Ia sangat membenci tontonan yang ada di depannya, lelaki mungil yang menjijikkan tengah menari-nari menggoda lelaki yang ada di sana dengan mengunakan satu tiang. Kalau dibuat daftar isi yang Kyung Soo benci di tempat terkutuk ini, inilah hasilnya.

Lelaki hidung belang.

Musik yang tidak karuan.

Asap rokok.

Bau alkohol yang menyengat.

Lelaki murahan.

Namun setelah ini, ia akan bersumpah untuk tidak akan mengunjungi tempat ini –kecuali ada urusan seperti ini. Ia dapat melihat Jong In tengah mengamatinya sambil meminum vodka kesukaannya.

"Kyung Soo~ apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Lelaki mungil sepertimu seharusnya tidak boleh ada di sini." Kata seorang lelaki lalu memeluk Kyung Soo dari belakang, dan ketika lelaki itu memeluknya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kyung Soo yang terekspos entah sejak kapan membuat Kyung Soo dapat menghirup bau alkohol yang pekat.

"ini karenamu _hyung_" karena perintah Jong In, ia harus bersikap seperti lelaki murahan yang ada di sana. Membuang jauh-jauh perasaaan bencinya. Menggoda lelaki yang tengah terkekeh ramah tepat di telinganya.

"karenaku? Memangnya seorang Do Kyung Soo ke sini hanya karena seorang Kim Joon Myeon? Aku tidak menyangka, jadi... sayang~ kau mau bermain?" tanya Joon Myeon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Kyung Soo dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang panas ke leher Kyung Soo membuat Kyung Soo geram, kemudian Kyung Soo menghela nafas dan langsung memasang wajahnya yang indah.

"aku malah ke sini untuk mengajakmu bermain _hyung_" rengek Kyung Soo kemudian membalikkan badannya dan langsung memeluk Joon Myeon erat, karena pelukan itu Joon Myeon tertawa keras lalu mengecup pelan kening Kyung Soo.

"apakah si banci itu tidak pernah bermain denganmu? Sampai-sampai seorang malaikat manis mendatangi seorang iblis sepertiku? Kau bosan dengannya hm?" tanya Joon Myeon membuat Kyung Soo benar-benar marah, namun untuk tujuannya dia harus memendam kemarahannya tersebut. Dari sudut matanya, Kyung Soo dapat melihat Jong In tertawa dan terus meminum vodkanya.

"tidak, dia menjagaku dengan baik. Dan ia bilang dia hanya ingin bermain denganku ketika kami sudah menikah." Jawab Kyung Soo sambil menatap mata Joon Myeon dengan tatapan menggoda. Setelah mendengar penuturan lelaki mungil yang tengah ia peluk ini, ia hanya tersenyum kemudian mengecup kembali kening Kyung Soo lama.

"terlalu banci, seharusnya ia sadar. Dia harus kehilangan malaikat sepertimu, baiklah... aku akan memesan kamar dulu. Dan aku pastikan kau akan melupakan si banci itu." Ketika Joon Myeon pergi meninggalkan Kyung Soo di sana untuk memesan kamar, Kyung Soo tersenyum licik.

"benar... permainan kita akan sangat panas." Guman Kyung Soo sambil mengarahkan penglihatannya ke arah Jong In yang memberikannya isyarat dengan sebuah jempol menandakan aktingnya benar-benar hebat.

"sayang... ikuti aku." Panggil Joon Myeon dari kejauhan, dengan perlahan Kyung Soo berjalan ke arahnya dan setelah sampai di samping lelaki berwajah _angelic _tersebut ia dapat merasakan sebuah telapak tangan menyentuhnya tepat di mana seharusnya Jong Inlah yang lebih dulu menyentuhnya. Dengan perlahan Kyung Soo mendorong tangan Joon Myeon yang berada di pantatnya, dengan tawa yang mengelegar Joon Myeon semakin menariknya.

"kau akan terbiasa sayang, dan aku berjanji setelah ini. Kau hanya akan menjadi milikku, dan secepatnya aku akan menikahimu." Joon Myeon pun telah berani mengecup bibir kissablenya, membuat Kyung Soo semakin emosi. Bibirnya hanya untuk Jong In. Tidak boleh untuk orang lain.

"sejak kapan ada tatoo di tanganmu? Dan kenapa ada nama banci di sana?! Baiklah besok kau harus ikut aku untuk pergi dan menggantinya menjadi namaku." Kata Joon Myeon panjang lebar, lelaki ini benar-benar di bawah pengaruh minuman alkohol tersebut. Tubuhnya yang panas langsung saja merangkul Kyung Soo dan menariknya ke lift, menuju kamar yang telah disediakan oleh pemilik pub. Dan benar saja... dengan uangnya yang melimpah. Joon Myeon memesan kamar termahal yang ada di sana.

Tangan Joon Myeon yang sedari tadi menyentuh pantatnya membuat Kyung Soo menghela nafasnya kasar, guna menahan emosinya.

"_sebentar lagi... sabar..." _itulah yang ada di dalam hati Kyung Soo sekarang.

Dan setelah lift tersebut terbuka, Joon Myeon pun membawa Kyung Soo menuju kamar bernomor '160' yang berada di ujung lorong tersebut. Ketika mereka berdua memasuki kamar tersebut, mata Kyung Soo terpukau. Kamar yang bewarna putih dan dihiasi warna keemasan membuat Kyung Soo terdiam, dan senyum pun terukir di wajahnya.

"kau menyukainya? Aku akan membelikan rumah untukmu, dan rumah itu akan lebih indah dari ini." Kyung Soo menatap mata Joon Myeon yang sayu karena pengaruh alkohol tersebut membuat Kyung Soo ingat kepada Jong In, Jong In pasti mengikutinya. Namun kamar ini telah di kunci oleh Joon Myeon. Ketika Joon Myeon mendekatinya dan perlahan-lahan memegang bahunya dengan telapak tangannya yang panas langsung saja Kyung Soo mendorongnya.

"sebaiknya kau mandi, aku tidak suka bau alkohol yang ada di kaosmu." Kata Kyung Soo dan dengan cepat Joon Myeon memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di sana setelah mengelus pelan rambut Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo pun dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan perlahan namun hanya membuka sedikit saja dan membuat celah kecil di sana, dan bahkan dari dalam tidak akan terlihat. Setelah membuka pintu kamar tersebut, Kyung Soo mengirim pesan ke pada Jong In.

_To : My Tan_

_ Setengah jam lagi, masuklah. Ia sedang mandi, dan kau tahu dia tidak akan lama di sana._

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Kyung Soo menghapuskan kemudian meletakkannya di bawah ranjang berukuran King Size tersebut. Kyung Soo pun duduk di sana dengan santainya. Menunggu lelaki yang tengah mandi di dalam kamar mandi sana.

"apa aku lama?" tanya Joon Myeon sambil keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan jubah handuknya yang bewarna putih, bejalan pelan kemudian duduk di samping Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo pun menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum.

"cctv yang ada di lorong maupun di kamar ini telah ku suruh matikan, kau tahu. Kau sekarang milikku, tidak boleh ada yang melihatmu, secara keseluruhan." Senyum pun mengembang dengan lebar di wajah Kyung Soo, rencananya benar-benar berjalan mulus.

Dengan perlahan Joon Myeon memeluk tubuh Kyung Soo, menghirup dalam aroma mint yang menyeruak dari badan Kyung Soo membuat Joon Myeon agak marah. Bau mint ini, bau tubuh lelaki banci yang telah menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan malaikat yang ada di dalam pelukannya ini.

"kenapa kau memakai sabun yang sama dengan Jong In?"

"karena aku suka baunya, kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Kyung Soo balik membuat Joon Myeon menghela nafasnya, Kyung Soo dengan perlahan melihat ke arah jam dinding yang ada di sana. Menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Senyum licik pun terbentuk di bibir kissablenya. Yang dia perlukan di sini adalah, mengulur waktu. Hanya tinggal lima menit lagi, dan permainan akan memanas seketika.

"_hyung_, _hyung_ memangnya memakai sabun berbau apa?" tanya Kyung Soo sambil mengelus tengkuk Joon Myeon dan itu telah membuat lelaki tersebut bergetar hebat kemudian menghela nafas.

"bau coklat yang kau sering makan di kantor." Jelas Joon Myeon lalu menarik Kyung Soo lebih mendekat ke arahnya, tinggal dua menit lagi. Dengan perlahan Joon Myeon merebahkan tubuh mungil tersebut, dan setelah itu mengecup kedua kelopak matanya bergantian.

_Mulai._

"BUG!" suara keras terdengar dari arah pintu masuk kamar tersebut, dan membuat Joon Myeon terkejut setengah mati. Siapa yang telah menganggunya?! Ketika ia ingin turun dari rajang tersebut, Joon Myeon langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Ia dapat merasakan sebuah suntikan menancap di lehernya, menyebabkan ia limbung dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan keras.

"sayang... racunnya benar-benar hebat, baru saja ku gunakan dia langsung jatuh." Seru Kyung Soo sambil berjalan ke arah lelaki yang memasuki kamar tersebut, Joon Myeon tidak dapat melihat lelaki tersebut. Ia hanya dapat melihat sepatu lelaki tersebut saja.

"sudah ku bilang... baiklah, dia melakukan apa saja terhadapmu?" tanya lelaki itu sambil membawa Kyung Soo ke dalam pelukannya, seketika badan Joon Myeon terkujur kaku. Lelaki itu... lelaki banci bernama Kim Jong In.

"dia menyentuh pantatku, menyentuh bahuku, memelukku, mengecup kelopak mataku, keningku, dan kesukaanmu, bibirku." Jelas Kyung Soo dengan nada suara sedih, Joon Myeon dapat mendengar suara Jong In yang menghela nafasnya kasar.

"hai, Kim Joon Myeon. Bagaimana kabarmu? Pasti sangat senang karena telah menyentuh milikku?" tanya Jong In sambil mengangkat Joon Myeon dengan satu tangan tepat di leher Joon Myeon, Joon Myeon tidak bisa bergerak. Obat yang mengalir di lehernya tadi bekerja sangat cepat dan ampuh. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat Kyung Soo yang tengah membuka tas hitam yang tadi Jong In bawa.

"membawa sebanyak ini, permainan kita akan semakin panas." Kata Kyung Soo dengan wajah cerah bahagia, ketika Joon Myeon melihat ekspresi bahagia Kyung Soo juga Jong In. Tubuhnya merinding, dan ia tahu... ia salah berurusan dengan seseorang.

**~o0o~**

"Jong... kau membawa hadiah yang kau belikan tahun lalu bukan?" tanya Kyung Soo sambil menggeledah isi tas tersebut, Jong In pun terkekeh kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dan membuat Joon Myeon yang hampir kehabisan nafas tadi terjatuh keras di lantai.

"pisau ukir inikan?" tanya Jong In sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak yang berisi berpuluh-puluh pisau ukir berukiran mini di dalamnya membuat mata Kyung Soo berbinar, dengan segera Kyung Soo mengambilnya.

"tanpa suara tidak akan menyenangkan... lebih baik kita tunggu sepuluh menit lagi, aku yakin suaranya pasti akan ada." Jelas Jong In lalu lebih memilih duduk di samping Kyung Soo sambil mengeluarkan benda-benda yang ada di tasnya bersama Kyung Soo.

Seketika mata Joon Myeon membulat, pasangan gila itu merencanakan apa?! Ia ingin bergerak tidak bisa, mengeluarkan suarapun tidak bisa. Ia dapat melihat kaki mungil Kyung Soo bergerak ke arahnya, seketika matanya bertukar pandangan dengan mata indah Kyung Soo.

"_hyung_, kau mau apa? Pisau ukirku atau pisau ukir milik Jong In? Tinggal pilih saja." Kata Kyung Soo membuat Joon Myeon bergidik ngeri, malaikat berhati iblis! Kutuk Joon Myeon di dalam hati.

"sayang... kau tahu, dia terlalu percaya diri ketika membawamu ke sini. Menyewa kamar sampai dua hari, apa tidak gila?" alis Kyung Soo mengerut, sekarang Joon Myeon tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Mati dengan cepat, atau seseorang tiba-tiba datang menyelamatkannya.

"BODOH! LEPASKAN AKU!" bentak Joon Myeon, benar apa kata Jong In tadi. Sepuluh menit telah mengembalikan suara Joon Myeon.

"sayang... dia tidak sabar rupanya." Kata Kyung Soo lembut sambil mengambil sebuah pisau ukir yang berbentuk sangat runcing dan kecil, kemudian ia mengarahkannya ke arah telapak tangan Joon Myeon.

"tangan ini berdosa, telah menyentuh milik seorang Kim Jong In." Kata Kyung Soo jelas membuat Joon Myeon bergidik takut, dengan perlahan Kyung Soo menekannya ke arah telapak tangan Joon Myeon dan membuat mengeluarkan darah seiring pisau itu tertekan ke dalam telapak tangannya.

"AKH! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Joon Myeo beserta air mata yang kemudian mengalir di pelupuk matanya, mendengar tangisan tersebut Kyung Soo tertawa keras. Dan dengan cepat Kyung Soo mencabutnya dengan kasar membuat sakit yang luar biasa di tangan Joon Myeon, Joon Myeon pun kembali berteriak kesakitan.

"mau lagi? Aku tahu itu." Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyung Soo menusuk telapak tangan Joon Myeon kasar dan dalam berulang kali. Mengakibatkan darah segar mengalir di sana seiring suara kesakitan yang menggelegar keluar dari mulut Joon Myeon.

"AKH! Ku Mohon! Berhenti Akh!" seketika Joon Myeon mendapatkan tendangan di area bibirnya dan menyebabkan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak, dan tendangan itu berasal dari kaki Jong In.

"dasar banci." Kata Jong In datar, dengan perlahan Jong In mengangkat tubuh Joon Myeon ke arah kamar mandi dan meletakkannya ke dalam bath tube yang ada di sana.

"Jong... biarkan aku menghilangkan dosanya dulu." Kata Kyung Soo kemudian memeluk Jong In erat, dengan perlahan Kyung Soo mencium bibir Jong In dengan liar. Membiarkan Joon Myeon merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di hatinya, namun ketika Jong In menggigit bibir Kyung Soo sampai berdarah Kyung Soo baru saja melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan menampakkan bibir kissablenya berdarah.

"selesaikan sayang... kau tahu, aku ingin menyiksanya karean ia telah berani menyentuhmu." Kyung Soo pun tersenyum, dengan perlahan lelaki bermata bulat itu berjalan ke arah Joon Myeon kemudian menatap takjub ke arah bibir dan kedua telapak tangan Joon Myeon. Telah hancur, dan tidak bisa berbentuk lagi karena ulahnya juga ulah Jong In.

"kelopak mataku dan keningku kan yang telah kau nodai? Baiklah aku akan menghapuskan dosamu." Kata Kyung Soo lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau ukir yang berukuran lebih kecil dari yang tadi, Joon Myeon langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"ku...hon... ang...han" kata-kata Joon Myeon yang tidak jelas itu membuat Kyung Soo mengernyitkan keningnya, bagaimana ia bisa berbicara dengan benar?! Sedangkan bibirnya telah hancur karena ulah Jong In.

"buka matamu! Kelopak matamu akan menggantikan dosamu!" dengan perlahan Kyung Soo menarik kelopak mata sebelah kanan milik Joon Myeon dan membuat Joon Myeo berteriak histeris. Sedangkan Jong In, ia tertawa puas sambil meminum minuman bersoda yang ada di tangannya.

Joon Myeon dapat melihat pisau ukir tersebut bergerak ke arah matanya, dengan perlahan pisau tersebut mengiris kelopak matanya secara lamban membuat Joon Myeon tersiksa.

"SHAHITTTT!" teriak Joon Myeon karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di area matanya, Kyung Soo pun semakin memperlambat gerakannya untuk mengiris kelopak matanya. Air mata Joon Myeon yang keluar sedari tadi memperburuk keadaanya, ia merasakan perih yang luar biasa karena air matanya yang tanpa sengaja mengenai area irisan Kyung Soo.

"kau mengatai Jong In banci, tapi baru segini saja kau telah menangis." Kata Kyung Soo dengan senyum liciknya, dan dengan sekali tarikan Kyung Soo menarik kelopak mata Joon Myeon yang hampir terputus dan membuat area mata Joon Myeon terobek luar biasa hebatnya.

"SHAHIT!" tawa Kyung Soo menggelegar di sana membuat Jong In yang ada di sampingnya menggeleng dengan senyum merekah. Dan Joon Myeon dapat kembali melihat pisau tersebut menggerak ke arah matanya yang sebelah kiri.

"baiklah kita gunakan cara yang lain." Tutur Kyung Soo lalu mencari sebuah gunting mini di dalam kotak miliknya tadi, dengan perlahan ia menarik kelopak mata Joon Myeon kasar kemudian menggunting bagian paling bawah kelopak matanya.

"HYUOOONG HOOO! BELHNHIII!" teriak Joon Myeon ketika Kyung Soo menguntingi kelopak matanya secara sedikit demi sedikit. Dan akhirnya kedua mata Joon Myeon telah kehilangan kelopak matanya, darah tersebut telah mengalir deras melalui sela mata Joon Myeon dan terkadang tanpa sengaja mengenai tepat di atas retina Joon Myeon sendiri.

"sekarang kening! Karena tidak bisa dipotong, jadi kita ukir saja!" seru Kyung Soo kegirangan, dengan cepat ia mengambil sebuah pisau yang berbentuk seperti pencil di dalam kotak tersebut. Sejenak ia terdiam, memikirkan pola apa yang bagus di kening Joon Myeon.

"nama samaran kita saja." Usulan Jong In tadi membuat mata Kyung Soo berbinar, setelah menarik kepala Joon Myeon agar menampakkan keningnya. Kyung Soo akhirnya menggoreskan nama "_Kai & D.O" _di kening Joon Myeon membuat Joon Myeon benar-benar tersiksa. Ia ingin berteriak namun suaranya benar-benar hilang. Kai & D.O, bukankah itu nama pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal tersebut? Seru Joon Myeon di dalam hatinya.

"terkejut? Tenang, semua orang tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau Kai & D.O itu adalah kami." Jelas Jong In sambil menyuruh Kyung Soo menjauh dari sana.

"sekarang... giliranku" Joon Myeon bergidik ngeri ketika melihat seringaian jahat Jong In tercetak jelas di sana. Dengan perlahan, Jong In menyalakan shower yang berada di atas Joon Myeon, dan membuat Joon Myeon basah. Seketika nyeri yang hebat datang kembali ketika air dari shower tersebut menyapa luka tusukan di telapak tangan, mata, juga luka di dahinya karena ulah Kyung Soo.

Darah segar mengalir sedari tadi melalui air shower tersebut yang akhirnya menggenang di dalam bathup yang di masuki Joon Myeon. Kesadaran Joon Myeon melemah karena darahnya yang terkuras sedari tadi.

"pisau bedahku sayang." Dengan cepat Kyung Soo memberikan sebuah pisau berukuran sedang di tangan Jong In, setelah membuka jubah handuk Joon Myeon. Dengan cepat Jong In menusukkan pisaunya tidak terlalu dalam di daerah perut atas Joon Myeon, menariknya ke bawah perlahan-lahan membuat Joon Myeon berteriak kesakitan kembali. Air shower tersebut menyapa luka baru yang Jong In buat membuat Joon Myeon merasakan nyeri dan pedih yang amat sangat.

Jong In pun terkekeh pelan, kemudian ia mengulanginya terus menerus secara perlahan dan menampakkan tulang yang terbungkus oleh daging dalam Joon Myeon. Dan dengan sekali tekanan, perut Joon Myeon terbuka lebar dan menampakkan isi perut Joon Myeon yang sehat, terkecuali paru-parunya yang agak bewarna hitam.

"perokok handal." Guman Jong In kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke sana, dan setelah menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Dengan sekali tarikan, ginjal Joon Myeon tertarik keluar kemudian dengan cepat Jong In memotongnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam toples yang telah ia siapkan sedari tadi.

"lumayan untuk kenang kenangan." Tutur Jong In kemudian memasukkan alkohol berkadar 100% ke dalamnya, guna mengawetkan ginjal milik Joon Myeon. Oh... lelaki tersebut telah melepaskan jasadnya ketika Jong In membuka perutnya dengan beringas.

"bagaimana jasadnya?" tanya Kyung Soo sambil memainkan tangan Joon Myeon yang ia tusuk tadi, dan dengan sengaja ia memerasnya menyebabkan darah menetes dari sana.

"buang air yang ada di bathup itu... kau pernah menonton film kan? Air keras adalah cara terindah yang pernah ada." Jelas Jong In lalu berlari ke luar dari kamar mandi tersebut kemudian kembali dengan dua ember cat besar di tangannya. Setelah itu Kyung Soo pun membuang air yang ada di dalam bathup tersebut.

"mana air kerasnya?" tanya Kyung Soo dengan wajah polosnya, dengan perlahan Jong In mengecup bibir Kyung Soo kemudian membuka penutup dua ember cat tersebut dengan perlahan.

"ini dia, lihat ini." Kemudian Jong In pun menyiramkan air raksa tersebut ke atas badan Joon Myeon, dan dalam hitungan beberapa menit. Badan Joon Myeon meleleh bagaikan lilin, dan ketika Kyung Soo melihat mata Joon Myeon yang keluar dari rongganya ia tertawa.

"keren." Guman Kyung Soo tanpa melepas tatapannya dari jasad Joon Myeon yang tengah meleleh tersebut. Dan setelah setengah jam, akhirnya jasad tersebut telah meleleh sepenuhnya. Dan bola mata yang ditertawakan Kyung Soo tadi telah meletus indah di hadapan mereka berdua.

**TBC**


End file.
